In The Cold, Cold Night
by MrsNorthmanIfYoureNasty
Summary: Hello everyone! This series will be based on True Blood, starting at end of season 6's finale. It will be a romance/mystery revolved around Eric/Alcide/Bill, with perhaps a new of my own original characters in it. There is cursing and some scenes of sexuality as well. Of course there are! I want to really have fun with this and would appreciate any comments/suggestions/critiques!
1. Chapter 1

**Part One**

I woke to a bright October sun seeping light into my bedroom, giving the whole space a lovely yellow glow. I had slept well that night, a beautiful thing I learned not to take for granted quite some time ago. A large, warm and muscular arm draped over me and placed a hand on my lower tummy. Alcide.

It was a Saturday, meaning my Were boyfriend would not be working at his surveying company and I, like any other day, wouldn't be working at all. Since Arlene had taken over Merlotte's, I felt my time there was done. I loved working there, it was my second home after all. But I was done with all the cleaning, the smiling, the constant buzz and judgment of my customers. Arlene didn't take it hard, either. She seemed content with it and hired a couple girls just out of high school. There was a new cook too. With poor Terry being gone and my friend Lafayette leaving Merlotte's to start his own…business of sorts, the place had undergone quite a change.

Staying busy for me wasn't a hard task, though. Alcide was using his constructions skills to help me fix-up my Gran's house. He respected the fact that I wanted to keep the character of her house, and was real good about working on a house that he didn't technically live in yet. Of course, with my abilities, I knew that it hurt his feelings I hadn't asked him to move in yet, though he stayed with me most nights he didn't work late in Shreveport.

It was a different thing- a nice thing, to date someone not of the vampire persuasion. My fridge was now filled with beer and sweet tea instead of True Blood. We shopped together at the supermarket, during the day time. He would help me garden some, hauling bags of top soil over his broad shoulders in those jeans that should be downright illegal he looked so good in them. I made him dinner, we rode around in his truck, we went out to dinner. Granted he didn't come around much on a full moon, but we all have our vices. He treated me well, and I did the same to him. He was good to me, and I loved him.

And then there were the times I thought about them. You see, my broad and muscular, hot blooded boyfriend was not the only man on my mind. One being a handsome, Southern gentleman who I know truly loved me. The other, a tall, blonde Adonis who had an understanding of me…of my body, that I could not explain. I hadn't seen Bill in a few months. He was on a book tour, across the whole world. William Compton had certainly made something of himself. I was happy for him, truly. I wondered if he was seeing anyone often…then wondered why I would think about such a thing. He was my first love, but I had a long (maybe not immortal) life to live and maybe he wasn't going to be a part of it anymore. As for Eric Northman, no one had heard of him in nearly a year. Not even Pam, who had been all across Europe and back looking for the son of a bitch. Sometimes he could be a real asshole, but once you got to know him, he was almost loveable. Definitely fuckable. He would do anything in the world for me, and I knew that for him, I was special.

"Mornin'," Alcide grumbled from behind me. It startled me, and I immediately felt guilty, thinking about other men while lying next to one who was so good to me.

"Hi honey," I said, smiling. I rolled over and buried my face in his muscular chest, scattered with hair as any proper Were's would be.

Alcide let out a big yawn and kissed my forehead. I looked at him, his eyes still closed. His beard had grown out some, and it looked nice on him, framing his lips in a sexy way. Although his thoughts were harder for me to read than say a human's were, some basic thoughts were easily understood. He was thinking about a cup of coffee and some fried eggs. And me cooking them in my underwear, just after we had…

"Alcide Hereveaux! Is that all men think about? Food and sex?" I lightly slapped his shoulder.

"Don't judge me, baby. A man has his needs," he said, opening his dark beautiful eyes.

I chuckled at him. It was almost pitiful how easy it was to please him. Food in his belly, a beer in his hand, and a romp in the bedroom and Alcide was content with life.

"How many eggs do you want?" I asked him, half smiling, half shaking my head.

Alcide sat up in the bed, stretching his arms out. "Three. Four?"

I sat up as well, narrowing my brows. "Did you want a side of cholesterol meds with that, Mr.?"

He rubbed the side of his face, smirking at me.

"No need. I would like a little dessert, though. Before my breakfast," he said. In a flash, he lifted me up and sat me on his lap to where I was straddling him. I felt that along with the sun, something else had risen that morning. His warm hands made their way up my ivory silk nightgown caressing me in all my wonderful places, and he brought his mouth to my neck, kissing it tenderly, before making his way to my ear.

"I love you Sookie," he said, and I felt his words seep into me, my heart, my chest, my… I couldn't reply before his mouth dove into mine, and him into me. We made love until breakfast was considered brunch.

What a way to start the weekend.

Alcide and I had made plans to go to Merlotte's tonight for drinks and maybe an appetizer. We usually went out on Saturdays, sometimes to a movie in Shreveport or to dinner there. Their selections were a little more varied than Bon Temps', to say the least. But tonight we felt like staying in town. It had been a long morning, on account of all the lovemaking.

He had went to Shreveport for a few hours to help his Dad work on an old car, and I had planned to do a little reorganizing in my bedroom closet before watering my plants and maybe reading a novel outside. I plopped down onto the ground and pulled out some old shoe boxes on the floor of my closet. One was filled with a bunch of old photographs, one being Jason's elementary school picture where he was missing a front tooth. The second box was some of my old belongings from high school- my journal, a framed picture of Tara and I. The third contained some of Gran's old sewing things she seldom used.

I placed all the photos in one box and reminded myself to buy a nice album to put them in. Then I threw out most of Gran's sewing things, I wasn't much of a seamstress and, God rest her soul, she would understand. Reaching back into the closet, I slid the boxes in, but heard a soft thud, as if they had hit a garment of clothing. I reached in and pulled it out. To my surprise, it was Eric Northman's shirt. What surprised me even more is when I brought the dark gray shirt to my face and inhaled it. It still smelled like him, masculine and clean.

Enough cleaning is enough cleaning, I told myself. I had to stop. To let myself think of Eric would only end up a disaster. He was obviously gone, and hopefully still alive. And I was obviously in love with Alcide. If he came back, it wouldn't make a difference, and that was that.

Alcide had just finished remodeling my bathroom. He liked a modern look, but I didn't think it matched my personality, so we had made some nice compromises. A large, cream colored clawfoot bathtub sat the far end of the bathroom, just beneath a large bay window. Hey, I lived in the middle of nowhere. The window looked out into part of my garden, so when I showered or bathed, I had a nice view.

Deciding that I didn't have time for a long bath, I turned on the stainless steel shower head and attempted for the water to wash my thoughts away. Except that didn't work in the least, especially when I remembered that before Alcide had remodeled my bathroom, Eric had made love to me all over it. Against the sink, in the bathtub, in the shower, his mouth on every inch of me and mine on every inch of him. Of course he was a vampire, but he could do things that were just plan unnatural, and make a woman feel like she had been mistaken about what sex was before he came along.

Despite my unhealthy thoughts, I managed to wash my body, shave and shampoo and condition my hair so I could style it tonight and look pretty for Alcide on our date. Because that is what a good woman does. She doesn't think about six-foot-four Vikings having their way with her from behind in the shower. No. Not in the least bit. She thinks about being a good girl and blowing her hair out and splashing on perfume so her man can have something nice to look at.

I did my hair and put on a little makeup. A shimmery taupe color over my eyelids and a dash of mascara, and some creamy red lipstick. But it was still only 5. Alcide wouldn't be home for another hour, and we wouldn't be at Merlotte's for another two. I decided to pour some iced tea and lose myself into a novel for a while before the doorbell rang.

A short, somewhat heavy man in his 40's was at my door in a UPS uniform.

"Miss Stackhouse?" He asked with a friendly smile.

I looked puzzled. I hadn't ordered anything, nor expected anyone to send me anything.

"That's me," I nodded, returning the smile.

He told me to sign and I did, and he then handed me a brown box before tipping his hat and driving off in his van.

I went inside and sat the box on my coffee table, eyeing it for a moment. Maybe Alcide had ordered me something? I opened the box and quickly discovered that it was not Alcide who came bearing gifts because inside was another box that read "Chanel". If you asked Alcide Hereveaux what Chanel was, he might guess an R&B singer.

I carefully opened the glistening box to discover a beautiful dress, made of a satiny white color with a white lace bustier. It was so pleasant and pretty, but still casual for me. There was only one person who could have sent this. A piece of fancy stationary lay underneath the dress and read "I saw this and thought of you. You are in my thoughts. Best regards, Bill."

Well, fuck me. I had never really owned anything this expensive. I'm certain it sat him back a few hundred dollars, an amount of money I personally would never spend on a dress. But it was such a pretty thing to waste just because Bill was an ex boyfriend. I mean, what good would it do just hanging in my closet? And I am sure the gesture was friendly. I had bought Tara a top once, and Lafayette had bought me a dress once…if you could call that piece of material a dress. So why not wear it? Bill would never know regardless. Through the grapevine, I had heard he was on his book tour until the end of the month. Plus, most importantly, I wanted to look good for Alcide. I _needed_ to look good for Alcide.

My charming Were had put on a pair of nice jeans and a deep navy button up that showed his muscle definition wonderfully. He had commented my dress was pretty, even if it was a little dressy for Merlotte's. But around these parts, you dress up when you can.

"You look awful pretty." He said across from me at the booth, his long strong arms stretched out across the booth's top border.

"You don't look too bad yourself," I smiled at him.

He seemed content with that statement as the waitress, a young brunette named Chelsea, came to place our drink orders. Alcide ordered a Jack and Coke, I a gin and tonic. He turned up the corner of his handsome mouth and cocked his head.

"Menu's 'bout the same. They've got nachos now. With chilli. That sounds like it'd hit the spot." He said, I'm not sure to himself or me.

"You go right ahead. I don't want to ruin my dress," I said.

"And what a lovely dress it is", said a cool, deep Southern drawl from behind me.

I knew who it was before I turned around to see him, dressed in black slacks and a white shirt with a light gray jacket. His dark brown hair neat, his eyes a deep sea blue and staring right into mine.

"Bill." I let out.

Alcide cleared his throat and stood, to of all things, shake Bill's hand.

"How's it been, Bill?" He asked, almost too formally. Alcide didn't want to be rude, but he didn't exactly what to be friendly either.

"Very well, Alcide. And you…Sookie?" Bill returned his gaze to me.

"Uh," I swallowed. "I've been real good. I saw you on TV a while back. It's good to see you doing well."

"Thank you. I've been grateful." Bill nodded.

"You know, I uh, I think I left my purse in the truck." I said, sliding out of the booth, making sure to not brush against Bill as I stood for a moment, awkwardly looking between he and Alcide.

Bill knew I was avoiding him, but took no offense.

"Nice to see ya, Bill" Alcide said, extending his hand again. He might as well have told him to get the hell out of the restaurant.

"Likewise." Bill agreed, not accepting the handshake but walking away before catching my glance.

I went out to the truck anyways, not because my lipstick and cell phone were that important, but because I needed to be alone with my thoughts for a moment. I walked around the passenger side and gasped. A mere two feet away from me was Mr. Compton himself.

"Bill!" I exclaimed.

"I apologize, Sookie. My intentions were not to frighten you."

I huffed. "I have no idea what your intentions are."

He half-raised an eyebrow and smiled. "You musn't mean…"

"Oh please, Bill!" I interrupted. "You can't just come up to me on a date like that. I didn't even know you were back in Bon Temps. And the dress was a nice gesture, but now I'm thinking maybe it wasn't really appropriate…" I trailed off, finishing my rant in my head.

"My intentions are not impure, Sookie. I did see the dress in New York, and I did think of you. And though it looks great on you, I'm most certain it would look even better off of you." He smiled.

"Oh good God!" I yelled.

He interrupted me, touching my shoulder and sending a shiver down my spine.

"In all seriousness, my feelings and desires are my own. It isn't my intention to make you feel those same desires and feelings, though I would like you to. I see that you seem to be happy with the Were. Is he good to you?" He asked.

I took a deep breath. "He's wonderful to me."

Bill nodded once. "I see."

I gulped again, breaking eye contact.

"It was wonderful to see you, darling. Take care," Bill said, before placing his lips onto my cheek, letting them linger for a second too long.

"You too, Bill." I said, before walking back into Merlotte's in a daze.

Alcide was on his second Jack and Coke when I returned to the booth. I faked a smile at him and took a long, very much needed drink of my gin and tonic. Heaven had sent an angel to make that drink, which was pleasantly heavy on the gin.

"Get what you needed?" Alcide asked.

"Yep, thanks." I answered, looking down at the menu.

"What did he want?" Alcide questioned, as he leaned in toward me. He did not look pleased.

"Huh?" I faked.

"Sookie, you didn't bring your damn purse in." He said, his voice low but stern.

"Oh. I know. I just freshened up my lipstick. It's a cheap thing, it wears off so easily…" I said.

"Hmph," Alice growled.

I brought my gaze to his, trying to see to what degree he believed me, if any at all. He took the last swig of his drink and gestured to the waitress for another.

"Sure is a pretty dress, Sookie." He said again, glaring. I didn't bother looking up at him. I didn't have to be a telepath to know that didn't believe my lie for a minute.

Alcide and I had driven to my house in an awkward silence. He was upset with me, but perhaps thought he shouldn't be. I didn't want to push it so I said nothing. He told me he was going to head back to Shreveport for the night, that he had laundry to do and might go to breakfast with his Dad in the morning. He gave me a brief kiss on the lips before driving off.

I didn't want to think about any of today's events. Instead, I undressed and put on a big, light blue sleep shirt and a pair of fuzzy socks and clicked on the TV to a Lifetime movie. I felt like I might doze off before my phone rang, startling me. It was awful late for a call for me, and late night calls rarely meant good news.

"Hello?" I asked, almost scared to speak.

"Sookie. This is Pam," the sultry voice said.

"Pam? How's it going?" I asked, a little confused. Although I liked Pam, we weren't exactly besties who called each other on the phone.

"Never mind that. Listen," she said. "I have news."

"Oh? What kinda news?"

"Eric is back," she said.

I nearly dropped the receiver.


	2. Chapter 2

"I knew you were dumb but I must have misunderstood the deaf part," Pam scowled over the phone.

I could hear her all right. I just didn't know what to say. A dozen scenarios had went through my head since she told me my Viking…excuse me, Eric Northman was back in Shreveport. I imagined him appearing at my doorstep, donning a black leather jacket and sexy smirk, asking if he could come in when he already knew the answer. I imagined meeting him at Fangtasia, no words of greeting said, just him devouring me in more ways than one. I shook my head. Shame on me for letting my thoughts wander.

What the hell did Pam mean he was "back"? How someone could just disappear for nearly a year was beyond me. Eric must have been preoccupied with being able to be in the sun for the first time in nearly a thousand years. Certainly he would travel, probably back to his home in Sweden. I didn't blame him, but it was no reason to leave anyone, especially Pam, high and dry.

Pam must have missed her maker. They were as close as a maker and progeny could be. Imagine if you were best friends with a brotherly, boss figure…except with a slash of sexual tension. It was strange, but it worked for them, and I respected it. Pam was running Fangtasia without the help of Eric, and of course she did well. But I don't doubt there wasn't a single night where she didn't yearn for his company. And I knew the feeling.

"Listen, little fairy," Pam interrupted my thoughts once more. "My maker has returned. I haven't seen him in nearly a fucking year, and his only request, other than a young brunette to feed from, was for me to call you. You are wasting my God damn time."

"Well pardon me, Pam. I'm just as shocked as you were. I really don't mean to waste your time." I gulped. "How is he? Where was he?" I pleaded.

"He had a mishap," Pam said matter-of-factly. "I gave Dr. Ludwig a call as soon as he arrived. It'll take her quite some time to fix him up, but he'll be good as new. Anyhoo, he's asked for you to come by tomorrow, at ten. I expect to see you there."

The scenario of Eric having his way with me on his desk entered my mind once more. I'd like to say that it quickly dissipated when I remembered I was a taken woman, but that just wasn't the truth. I simply put the vision of my naked Viking's body on the back burner of my mind.

"Of course, Pam. I'd love to see him." I agreed.

Pam let out a somewhat mean, yet still lovable chuckle. "I don't doubt that, Sookie."

That night's sleep was a blur. I'm not entirely sure if I slept at all, I was filled with such anxiety. At least I didn't look as washed-out as I felt. My garden occupied most of my morning, and a trip to the Super Save-A-Bunch occupied an hour of my afternoon. Putting away my groceries prompted me to wipe down my already clean counters, then sweep and mop my not so dirty floor. I'm the type of person that rids anxiety by cleaning, and by 8 pm, I'd bet all my pennies my house could have put Martha Stewart's to shame.

Feeling sticky from all the housework, I decided a shower would be needed if I wanted to make myself look decent seeing Eric tonight. I blew my hair out then added a few loose curls to frame my face. Some simple, pretty makeup in neutral colors with a shiny but nude lip would due. Nobody to impress, I reminded myself. I had to remind myself of this again when I reached for a low-cut black blouse. Nope. I chose a long-sleeved lightweight lilac sweater and a pair of nicely fitting blue jeans instead.

As always, I felt I was dressed as a Nun when I walked into Fangtasia. Everyone, human and vampire alike, was donning skin-tight or leather clothes—if you called them clothes at all. I noticed Pam right away, wearing a black corset with red lace and a face that deep inside I knew she wanted me to know was her way of smiling.

"Well, well," she said. "Look at you. And what the fuck is that thing?" She motioned toward the orchid I was carrying.

"Oh this? I figured I'd bring Eric an orchid, since he's…ill and all."

"How charming. He's in his office waiting. You know the way," she nodded toward the hall where his office was.

Suddenly I left so stupid bringing the plant. And myself. And my lilac sweater. I stood outside Eric's office door, taking slow breaths and reminding myself who I was, what my values were, who Alcide was. But all the confidence in myself I had just managed to muster crumbled when I heard his voice.

"Sookie Stackhouse, how long are you going to stand outside the door?" Eric asked, almost playfully but also annoyed.

With that I walked in. I might as well get it over with. Would I last ten minutes before I fucked him? Twenty? Would I even get a word out before his perfect, tender lips met mine?

I opened the door and saw him immediately, sitting in his big black leather chair behind his desk. He was wearing a simple white button-up shirt, dark jeans, and a pair of expensive-looking black boots. The corner of his mouth turned up, showing his alabaster teeth in a sexy smile.

"Hi Eric," I managed.

"Hello, Miss Stackhouse." He responded.

I stood awkwardly, not knowing whether I should give him a hug. All of our hugs weren't exactly of the friendly nature, more of the I'm-taking-you-off-to-bed nature. I decided maybe I could try the hug thing out, and went to place the orchid on his desk.

In a flash, using his vampire speed Eric was in front of me, his hands over mine on the plant.

"I'll have someone take this to be cared for." Eric said. "Natasha."

A busty red-head with beautiful cherry lips and red eyes entered. "Mr. Northman?" she asked.

"See that this is tended to," he nodded to her. She took the plant without judgment and exited the office.

Still getting over the five seconds his hands were on mine, I gulped and tried to not seem nervous. He gestured for me to sit in a chair across from his desk, and I did. Eric then sat on the desk itself, almost directly in front of me. Of course.

"Well," I smiled. "You seem like your old self."

He smirked. "As do you. You look lovely."

The way he said "lovely" made me want to yank his pants off.

"We have much to discuss, Miss Stackhouse," he began.

"Where exactly were you?" I asked. "It better be a damn good excuse. You had everyone here worried sick. Your staff, Pam, even…"

"Even you?" He questioned, straightening the sleeve of his shirt.

"Well, yes. You're my friend and all. You've done a lot for me, and I for you. I was just very worried." I explained.

"And I appreciate that, my dear fairy. Believe me, I would have been here. My sincerest apologies for any worry I might have caused you. You see, I got a little…sunburned. It took me quite some time to recover. I was fortunate enough to have been found and cared for by a small nest of vampires I had known a few hundred years back. Of course, I look wonderful as always, but my strength is not up to par." He told me.

"Fuck," I let out. "It took you that long to heal?" I asked.

"And not a moment sooner. Trust me, I would have been here as soon as I could. But I felt you were…safe, although not in a situation I would care for you to be in." He gave me a look.

"Situation?" I questioned him. "You mean Alcide?"

Eric looked like he had smelled a portable toilet. "I suspected that's who it was. You still have my blood, though a small amount, and I yours. I never sensed that you were scared or in danger."

While I appreciated the sentiment, I didn't exactly appreciate Eric calling my relationship with Alcide a "situation".

"Alcide is real good to me, Eric Northman. And I know that you still have this..this thing for me, or for my blood or whatever. But this shop isn't open for business. And I'm loyal to my customers." I said, my voice raised.

Eric raised a blond brow at me, but said nothing.

"And you know, it's so _nice_ not having to be caught up in vampire danger and drama. Alcide can give me what I need. He can give me a home, and babies, and he's awake during the damn daytime. I love him, Eric. I do!" I was yelling now.

The Viking bent down closer to me, his face half foot from mine.

"What you need?" He asked. "What about what you want? You want a buffoon of a dog as your husband? You want to bear his puppies and clean house all day, your only glory in him nodding that his dinner is up to par?" He scowled. "If Alcide Hereveaux is all you need, why are you here? Alone?"

He hopped off the desk and stood in front of me, his hands on the back of my chair, his muscular chest almost touching me.

"And why does your heart beat faster with every step I take toward you, Miss Stackhouse?"

I swallowed hard, feeling my pulse in my neck. "Listen, Eric…"

"No," he interrupted me, bending down and cupping my chin in his large, cool hand. He stepped back for a moment and smirked at me, then to sit on his desk once more, only to grab me in a flash and maneuver my body to where I was straddling him, my little white sandals hanging off the back of his desk. I gasped, feeling his hard member against me. I was already wet.

"You listen to me, Sookie Stackhouse. This is what will happen," He ran his hands up the back of my sweater, his cool touch sending a shiver down my spine. He placed his sensuous lips to my hear and I heard his fangs extend, ever so slightly.

"You will tell the Were how you feel. That you cannot possibly return all the goodness he has bestowed upon you. That your heart…and your body belongs to another," his hands cupped my ass and he slammed me down on his hard cock that I thought might burst out of his jeans any minute. I let out a loud moan

"You go be a good little girl and do the right thing…and when you're done, you come back here to me and I'm going to give you every little God damn thing your heart and your cunt desires." He licked the vein on my neck. I thought I might burst.

"And I'll give you time to do so. Until you do, I'll be a perfect gentleman. An angel, even." He stood up, with me in his arms. I automatically wrapped my legs around him, yearning for him.

Instead, he carefully sat me down back into the chair where I sat before. He then placed a soft kiss on my cheek.

"That's all, Miss Stackhouse. I appreciate your coming. And I look forward to more of it in the future." He said with a wink.

And with that, Eric exited his office to go do managerial stuff, I presume.

What the hell had I gotten myself into?

I shouldn't have brought the damn plant.


End file.
